


Uranus's Last Words

by nauticalneptune



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in Haruka's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uranus's Last Words

You say you'll follow me anywhere  
Even to the depths of hell  
Well, that's where I'm headed  
and I don't think it suits you well

You didn't have to follow me  
You could've stayed behind  
You could've saved yourself  
While there was still time

You knew of the risks  
but you followed me still  
Now we're standing at our fate  
against our own will

We both shared a dream  
I can only hope it pulls through  
Another dream I had  
Involved my future with you

I'll still be with you  
but not where I'd dreamed  
We've ruined our chances  
to wear halos and wings

Michi can you hear me?  
We tried our very best  
I want to reach out to you  
With all the strength I have left

Michi, you're so warm  
I wish you, too, didn't have to die  
but at the same time  
I only want you by my side

Are you scared, love?  
We're in this together  
I won't ever let you go   
I'll hold your hand forever

We've soiled our hands  
There's nothing we can do  
But I can withstand the burns  
Because I am with you


End file.
